


The Space Between

by phantom__bride



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, ending spoiler, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom__bride/pseuds/phantom__bride
Summary: The ending of clone high left everyone with a twist and cliff hanger. This work explores what happened behind the scenes of that twist. Obvious spoilers for the season one finale.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> We get to see Jfk and Joan talk for a moment. But the next time we see them together in episode 13, they've already slept together. So how did they get to that point? That's a question i've been thinking about ever since i finished the show.

“Best night of my life!” Joan threw off her wig and dress while standing behind the meat locker. The pink tattered false hair and cheap fabric bounced off of the concrete. The wind was chilly, fitting to the coldness she felt in that moment. Years of waiting and hoping and dreaming for someone, down the drain in just an instant. But if she were to open her eyes perhaps she'd realize it had been like that for quite some time. “Shouldn't you be with your dates?”

Jfk slowly opened the back door and sat down next to Joan. “Actually uh Catherine the Great is heaving bile into the hotdog vait. And I er eh gave the Bronte sisters to the three stooges..” The tension was high, Joan finally stopped faking it all so the prospect for ridicule was there. What was Jfk even out here for? She decided to rip the bandaid off.

“You know I used you Kennedy. I used you to try and make Abe jealous…. Ugh i'm such a girl!” Joan came clean to herself and to Jfk. Her voice was horse with desperation. Deep down she just wants what everyone else wants. Someone who sees her and cares for her.

“Yea exactly. You're a real knock out betty Joan.” He placed his hand over her shoulder. “And a better betty, when you're not faking being some slutty whore.” He smiled at Joan, awaiting her response.

“You mean.. you like me, when i'm just me?” She looked at him, the cold air hitting her cheek as her eyes watered.

“Ring-a-ding-ding.” He popped out a little finger gun. “That chowderhead Lincoln just can't see it without some bozo makeover. I tell ya, that guy's head is so full a chowder, he should have a bread bowl for a beard! Heha ha he..” While Jfk’s joke was intended to lighten the mood, it just made things a tad uncomfortable. “Well ah you probably wanna head home now huh?..” He looked down at the ground and at his hands, sort of bummed out.

Joan sat for a moment thinking it over. She assumed that she'd have to walk home and go cry in bed all night. That tonight would be yet another time gone by of misery and failed opportunities. But maybe it didn't have to be this way. Maybe the answers to her problems were sitting right next to her, in tight black suit pants and a corsage.

“I mean.. I don't have to leave just yet.” She said casually, kicking around a few pebbles on the ground. Joan’s response got him all excited. It felt unreal, that someone cared. And that it was Kennedy of all people.

“Are uh, you thinking what i'm thinking?” He nudged her on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows. His excited look contrasted with Joan's confusion and concern.

“I swear to god if you say make-over. The last three times someone's asked me that it ended in, well, me looking like a slutty mess. So I really hope it doesn't have anything to do with that. And if it does, i'm not interested.” Joan gestured away with her hands in a dramatic fashion. Her frustration came back momentarily at the simple reminder of what she'd actually been experiencing recently. 

“Whaaat? No.. I er ah.. I just meant.. this.” He reached out for Joan’s hand and held it. It felt cold against his own hands, which were sweating slightly. Joan scooted closer and leaned into Jfk. She looked up into his eyes, as they darted around. As much as he wanted this it still was new to him. Romance that is. But he finally looked back. Joan placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a bit of her dark maroon lipstick on his face. 

The two of them sat together in the quiet. Everyone inside was still dancing and partying. But right there, between the two of them, it was nice. Joan turned towards Jfk and motioned for him to look her way. She set a kiss on his lips that felt like a breath of fresh air.

“Woah Joan. I er ah, haha-” For all his experience and sleeping around, Joan made him feel like a virgin. And it was scary. Jfk laughed nervously and didn't know what to do with himself. So he placed his hand on her cheek.

“Listen Kennedy, I know this isn't very like me.” She held his hand over his. “But do you want to go with me to one of the bedrooms?” Joan had been considering it for the last ten minutes but now she felt it was inevitable that she'd sleep with Jfk. And not only that, but she actually wanted to.

“Really? Are you uh, sure you want to? Even after you kept saying no?” He coughed, feeling skittish because he'd never had this conversation before. Most people automatically said yes.

“Yep.”

“Yes! You won't uh regret this! Let's go!” Jfk grabbed Joan’s hand and took off with her in excitement. 

“Look i’ve got to be honest, i'm-” Her throat choked a bit. “I'm a virgin

“Hmm?” He looked over to her. “Don't ah worry Joan. I know what i'm doing.” Jfk smiled and gave her a saucy look. 

“Oh of course you do.” She responded in a way that was supposed to be teasingly, but with her cold demeanor it's hard to tell.

He leaned in and whispered. “You’ll be fine.” Jfk gave Joan a soft kiss on the cheek. They laid together in the bed, the light pink wool blanket keeping them warm from the coldness of the meat locker. 

He wrapped his arms around Joan and kissed her on the neck. She grabbed him by the checks and kissed him intently. It was far more aggressive than earlier. 

“Ah Joan?”

“Yes?” She said with a neutral expression.

“That was hot.” Jfk smiled at her, in his usual dopy way. Joan fell into a feeling she long deprived herself of. The things she would only let Abe give her. The refusal was to her detriment. She let go of that, and it was nice.

“Oh.” Joan chuckled. “Nice.” She laid back on him. Even if he didn't really get it, he felt deep down that this was different. Maybe because he was laying with someone who he really felt for. It wasn't a fling.

There was an explosion. A burn of what once was. It fell to ashes and only two confused people were there.

“Jfk, is it still special?”

“What do you ah mean?”

Joan groaned and the frustration was felt between her eyes. “Sex! Ya know what we just did.. After so many times, is it still special? Does it mean anything?”

“OH!” He chucked. “Joan- I uh. I plow so many babs I outta be paid for it.” There was a slight pause as he thought this over. He didn't want to fuck it up. “This wasn't ah about that, it was about you.”

“...Oh.” He laid back slightly, resting in her contemplation. Jfk rested his hands under his head as he laid back down as well. The moment was silent but only for a second. There was very little room to breath, because as soon as they stopped talking, you could hear people barreling down the hall.

Before it could even be questioned Abe, Cleo, Gandhi and the rest of the cast came through the doors. All of them gasping and mermering.

“Trust me I er ah, couldn't believe it either I-”

“Wait Abe let me explain!” Joan cried, cutting off jfk.

“Everybody freeze!!” Principal Scudworth proclaimed. The freezer enveloped them all in their place.


End file.
